Père et impair
by katana 00
Summary: Un homme, aussi sur-entrainé et héroïque soit-il, est-il légitime, et suffisamment paré, à devenir père sachant qu'il fut privé de cercle parental durant l'enfance ? Les lacunes, avérées via une introspection assidue, ne peuvent-elles pas être un frein à la cohésion du foyer ? Afflux de questions trop déroutantes, même pour un brillant soldat qui va assurément être à la fête !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Pour me récompenser d'avoir été silencieuse (donc sage ?) durant cinq mois sur ce fandom, ai-je droit à un cadeau ? Pas de panique, je ne serai pas exigeante ! Heero et Duo me combleront largement, si leurs papas veulent bien me les abandonner. Pas excessif non ? ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ OS de circonstance ! Rien de révolutionnaire ni compliqué. Juste l'envie d'offrir un moment de tendresse à celles qui apprécient, dont Bernie Calling j'espère ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Père et impair.»**

~Chapitre 1~

.

.

- « **Es-tu encore inquiet ?** » s'enquit Duo, enveloppant les épaules de son conjoint de bras aimants, posant tendrement sa joue fraichement rasée contre celle métissée et angoissée.

Voilà près de trois longues et interminables heures qu'Heero fixait, sans vraiment la voir toutefois, la splendide vue panoramique que leur baie vitrée du vingtième étage leur offrait sur l'éveil de la métropole moderne et fleurie de Sank.

- « **Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur.** » hésita celui qui menait pourtant sans faille des centaines de preventers vers l'inconnu, sans jamais ressentir un seul doute, lors de missions excessivement périlleuses.

- « **Tu seras parfait.** » lui affirma laconiquement le truculent américain, le libérant de son emprise pour enjamber, avec aisance et souplesse, le haut du canapé. S'installant ainsi confortablement à ses côtés, après un tonitruant et facétieux atterrissage sur les coussins qui interpela et souleva à peine le tourmenté.

D'habitude, devant pareille frasque, Heero s'empressait de le sermonner, de peur qu'un jour il ne se brise le cou bêtement. Or aujourd'hui, rien. Nulle réaction ! Pas un seul sourcil froncé ni voix excédée. L'impassible brun demeurait de glace devant une telle excentricité, trop soucieux du prochain défi à relever. Son regard implacablement figé sur l'horizon, joliment dégagé et peint de couleurs printanières qui lui échappaient merveilleusement, confirmait la sévère mise en route des rouages neuronaux, planifiant des parades pour esquiver tout imprévu fâcheux.

- « **Dans nombre de circonstances, je ne saurai comment agir ! **» marmonna-t-il, défait de constater qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour mener à terme cette nouvelle et cruciale étape de sa vie d'homme.

Réalisant son fatal désarmement face aux pires scénarii catastrophes, il baissa la tête, honteux. Sous sa lamentable incapacité, auto-évaluée, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le pantalon de costume impeccablement lissé pour la rencontre qui révolutionnerait son existence.

- « **Heero, la maladresse et toi c'est les extrêmes opposés ! **» assura scrupuleusement Duo, l'obligeant à dévier ses orbes bleues, voilées d'appréhension et d'incertitude, vers lui d'une main ferme, non dénuée de câlinerie pour autant.

« **Ne te dévalorise pas ! … A chaque problème, tu déniches toujours une solution. Fais-toi confiance, ici aussi.** » l'intima-t-il, détestant quand sa moitié perdait sensiblement ses moyens.

Certes une telle résignation n'était pas légion, mais cela l'importunait sérieusement les rares fois où ça se produisait. Pourquoi Heero Yuy ne pouvait-il se pardonner sa seule et infime défaillance, lors d'une mission d'assistance auprès de Réléna Peacecraft durant un voyage officiel sur L2 ? Cet enfant, qui avait soudainement surgi dans le cortège motorisé, avait déstabilisé le japonais, alors garant de la sécurité de l'ancienne princesse.

Face à un adulte, terroriste ou non, Heero savait invariablement comment réagir. Or, devant un enfant, dont la psychologie et les intentions lui échappaient totalement, il était misérablement dépourvu. Heureusement, l'intervention n'avait pas débouché sur une menace dangereuse ! Le garçonnet désirait, simplement, offrir son minuscule bouquet de fleurs champêtres à la ministre en délégation, qu'il trouvait ravissante et gentille.

- «** D'autant que tu sais prodiguer de l'amour, à profusion. … J'en suis le témoin privilégié. **» ajouta fièrement et plus affectueusement encore Duo, lui dispensant un sourire sincère, avant d'effleurer chastement ses lèvres d'un doux baiser.

« **C'est déjà considérable, crois-moi. **» lui certifia-t-il, abandonnant son front contre celui barré d'une ride d'anxiété.

« **Je suis ton tout premier cobaye. … Franchement, estimes-tu que je sois malheureux ?** » l'interrogea-t-il, caressant d'une légère pression de ses pouces la mâchoire crispée.

- « **C'est différent. Tu es un kamikaze, volontaire.** » rétorqua-t-il, pince sans rire, appréciant pleinement le réconfort octroyé généreusement par son homme.

Pouvoir compter sur sa présence était vital. L'invulnérable soldat d'antan n'étant que souvenir, Duo Maxwell, aussi déjanté soit-il, était une salvatrice béquille. Une épaule coopérative sur laquelle le malade qu'il était pouvait s'appuyer, en toute circonstance, sans craindre un quelconque désistement.

- « **C'est tellement de responsabilités. … Je ne voudrai pas gâcher une vie !** » lui confia-t-il sa peur, enserrant désespérément les mains le cajolant.

- « **Mon homme idéal, parfait, tremble-t-il véritablement devant cette nouvelle odyssée ? **» se moqua gentiment l'ancien Shinigami, néanmoins fermement résolu à partager l'intégralité des joies et peines que leur couple rencontrerait à l'avenir.

« **Je serai près de toi, en soutien. Et t'encouragerai tout du long, tu le sais. … Ensemble, nous ferons face. Comme toujours. **» jura-t-il, se levant pour quérir les clés de leur voiture.

- «** Serons-nous … **»

- « **Affirmatif ! **» le coupa Duo, ne voulant plus que son conjoint se mette martel en tête, lui tendant une main aimable pour l'aider à se lever.

« **Nous serons de bons pères, rassures-toi. … Et, quand bien même nous accumulerions les erreurs, l'important sera d'offrir une famille stable, aimante, à cet enfant.** » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, entourant chaleureusement sa taille pour témoigner de la force et de la vitalité qu'il engagerait dans ce combat.

- « **Nous n'avons aucune expérience. Et si je faisais un impair qui …** »

- « **Tu es adorable, Ro. Aussi, je te le garantie : nous serons une famille enviable. Tu as ma parole. **» assura-t-il, sachant qu'Heero ne remettrait nullement sa promesse en doute. Lui, connu pour ne jamais mentir. Ou du moins, pas sur l'essentiel ! Pour des futilités, il s'accordait parfois quelques légères dérogations.

« **Nous apprendrons et grandirons tous les trois, en chœur. **» lui signifia-t-il, accolant à nouveau ses aimables et voluptueuses lèvres à celles trop malmenées par des dents exprimant une fébrilité exacerbée inhabituelle.

« **Et puis d'ailleurs, ne sommes-nous pas la meilleure des paires ?** » le chatouilla-t-il, malicieusement, de son souffle chaud contre la peau désormais rougie par les doux échanges.

- « **Oui. Une belle paire de pères évitant les impairs !** » sourit discrètement Heero, revigoré par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon mutin.

Qualité qu'il appréciait grandement chez lui. De coutume, lui-même était fort et tenace, autant niveau physique que mental, mais Duo avait cette puissance et cette volonté qui lui échappait. Ce pouvoir mystérieux, allégeant le moindre tourment, qui le fascinait, véritablement, depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors, même s'il ne personnifiait plus l'invulnérabilité ou l'infaillibilité par excellence, il n'en était pas pour autant affligé. Conforté de pouvoir ainsi profiter, pleinement, de leur idéale complicité. De leur exemplaire complémentarité.

Harmonieuse symbiose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas découverte s'il était demeuré le héros parfait. Le Heero solitaire, au nom de code illustrant merveilleusement et naturellement la symbolique de ce nombre impair « 01 ». Monotonie numérique qu'il exécrait fortement à présent, lui qui avait délicieusement goûté au chiffre pair. Se sentant ainsi, enfin, pleinement entier.

Si, par la force des choses, un impair devait à nouveau caractériser et régir son existence, ce serait le savant résultat d'une belle addition : Duo, lui et leur enfant désiré. Trois serait invariablement l'unique impair qu'il tolèrerait. … Sauf pour un hypothétique, potentiel, agrandissement de leur ensemble à l'infini !

- « **J'aime ton humour, my mister number one !** » avoua Duo, fier d'avoir manifestement influencé, contaminé sournoisement, l'inébranlable guerrier sévèrement bridé par le redoutable Docteur J.

« **Dans l'éventualité où tu serais encore terrifié à l'idée de malfaire … songes à tout ce que tu aurais aimé gamin.** » déclara-t-il, laissant place, momentanément, à une charmante et déroutante maturité. Sagesse dont il savait astucieusement jouer, avec parcimonie, pour convaincre définitivement les plus réfractaires ou indécis.

« **Cette présence rassurante. … Cet amour bienveillant. … Ces attentions banales mais si précieuses pourtant. … Tu le combleras alors, en le dotant du meilleur. **» conclut-il, énumérant là une brève liste des éléments cruciaux qui lui avaient fait défaut durant sa propre enfance. Ou du moins qu'il avait à peine effleuré, sans en jouir réellement, avant d'en être violemment démuni.

- « _Cher petit virus, merci d'avoir hacker le monde, absolument absurde, où je me complaisais. » _rêvassa paisiblement le nouvellement soulagé, contemplant avec plaisir et délectation, les magnifiques et expressifs iris gracieusement rieurs.

_« Merci de m'avoir sauvé en bravant, sans une once de remords, et explosant, avec pertes et fracas, toutes mes protections pour m'extirper du fade et restrictif système binaire duquel j'étais prisonnier. _» se recueillit-il avec vénération, initiant un énième mélange de leurs flux salivaires. De leurs écumes émotionnelles confondues, dont il était avidement friand.

« _Avec magnificence, tu as rebooté ma base de données. Mon univers entier s'est vu intégralement affecté, infecté. … J'en suis comblé._ » médita-t-il, savourant toujours plus profondément l'onctueuse texture linguale et buccale.

Heero avait réellement de quoi s'enorgueillir. Son ange était diaboliquement divin. Une intarissable source de félicité. Leur relation était tout bonnement sublime : l'un palliant toujours la déficience de l'autre. Ils formaient une équipe savamment équilibrée et judicieuse. Que pouvait-il exiger de mieux ? Une vague rassurante le détendit intégralement lorsque les plaisantes et graciles mains vinrent caresser sereinement et sensuellement sa nuque, jadis raidie.

- « **Aucun doute : tu es fin prêt ! **» déclara joyeusement la voix ensoleillée, et quelque peu ébranlée, de Duo se léchant distraitement les lèvres de gourmandise après une telle passion rassasiante.

« **Tu es suffisamment armé pour vaincre ce challenge ! … De toute façon, ne m'as-tu pas victorieusement supporté tout ce temps ?** » plaisanta-t-il, lui accordant un clin d'œil espiègle, en le tirant pour rejoindre expressément l'orphelin qui les attendait impatiemment.

- « **Insinues-tu que tes gamineries et autres pitreries étaient dans l'unique but de m'entrainer pour ce jour ?** » soupçonna Heero, une mine faussement et comiquement boudeuse à son encontre.

- « **Evidemment !** » pouffa ouvertement Duo. Son esprit imaginant déjà, à vive allure et sans complexe, les mille et un tours qu'il soumettrait sournoisement au troisième membre du foyer pour les partager, immanquablement, dans la joie et l'allégresse.

« **Quelle perspicacité, papa !** » le railla-t-il, lui abandonnant subitement le trousseau afin d'être libre d'élaborer plus minutieusement, tout au long du chemin, les quatre cent coups à venir. Juste histoire de pimenter davantage la vie du jeune et fébrile père de famille !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Guest-land**** : **

_Si tu rôdes sur le fandom et repasses par ici, Mamypirate, je te remercie pour ta merveilleuse review sur « Bouchon du nouvel an » qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis soulagée qu'elle ait su te plaire avec ses bulles humoristiques et sensuelles. … Euh, par contre, je crois qu'il manque quelques mots à la fin. Petit dérapage dû à l'absorption de limonade trop pétillante ? Encore 1000 mercis ! ^^_

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Chaluuuuuut ma guest préférée ! Trop contente de pouvoir enfin te répondre ! ^^_

_T'as rigolé avec les double sens de « Bouchon du nouvel an » ? Super ! Faites péter le champagne ! ^^ J'avoue qu'un petit Duo diaboliquement tentateur, j'adore aussi ! Miam miam ! Par contre, ici, ils sont sages. Tu ne leur en veux pas ? A moi non plus d'ailleurs ?_

_Pour ta fic-kdo, je m'y attèle. Mais je n'avance pas aussi vite que je le voudrais. Toujours trop de défauts ou pas assez intéressant, à mes yeux. snif u_u' … T'as une gigantesque dose de patience avec toi ? Je le souhaite sincèrement ! ^^ Encore merci d'être aussi indulgente !_

.

_Sur ce, rendez-vous prochainement … si je parviens à achever, comme je l'entends, les ficounettes en préparation. _

_Bon courage !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** :**_ L'instant de tendresse ayant été apprécié, j'offre avec plaisir cet opus improvisé. Suite permettant, également, de répondre à quelques questions soulevées par la grande Hahn Tah Yhel. ^^_

_Pour le prénom, Esperañs (espoir en breton) était mon premier choix. Mais, finalement, les dernières lettres de mes 5 revieweuses m'ont servi à le former. Petit hommage. En plus, ça commence comme __**Y**__uy et finit comme Maxwel__**l**__. Et c'est le nom d'un ange, parait-il, dont les caractéristiques sont proches du personnage imaginé. Marrante la coïncidence ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Père et impair.»**

~Chapitre 2~

.

.

Grâce à l'enthousiasme et au caractère fantasque de Duo, l'accueil du jeune garçon s'était déroulé sans véritable accroc. Certes, Heero, toujours victime de son appréhension, avait encore des interventions maladroites. Mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en sortait plutôt honorablement. De toute manière, son compagnon n'était jamais très loin, gardant affectueusement un œil sur eux pour lui éviter le maximum d'impairs.

Pour le laisser s'adapter en douceur, Duo avait prévu de ne pas le brusquer ni lui imposer quoique ce soit. Heero participait activement, de bon cœur, à l'éducation de l'enfant, ne serait-ce qu'en l'aidant pour les devoirs. Or, quand il s'agissait de rester des heures, seul, à le surveiller, le farfelu extraverti s'attribuait automatiquement cette tâche. Juste le temps que son compagnon gagne en confiance et n'hésite plus à se « mesurer » au troisième membre du foyer.

Ainsi, s'était-il efficacement organisé pour les allers-retours à l'école, ou simplement passer tout son temps libre à le distraire. Rendant limite Heero jaloux, tellement il lui consacrait du temps, à ses dépends. Partager Duo n'était plus un concept dont l'ancien leader de gundam était coutumier, aussi son égoïsme le titillait-il plus que de raison. Malgré tout, il savait devoir appréhender rapidement cette privation, au vu des nouvelles interactions et impératifs de groupe !

Par chance, Yeael était un gamin facilement abordable et vivable. Toujours prêt à rigoler, à l'image de Duo. Heero se demandait parfois si leur entente quasi instantanée avait pour origine leur patrie commune. Issus de l'inhospitalière colonie oubliée avait sûrement été un avantage certain quant à leur rapprochement. Similitude ayant nettement rassuré le garçonnet de sept ans, qui avait particulièrement redouté l'adoption par ces hommes rencontrés à l'occasion de leur passage sur L2. L'intransigeance figée sur la figure fermée d'Heero, lors de son interception durant le cortège diplomatique, avait été des plus marquantes pour un enfant de son âge.

De prime à bord, Heero avait été réticent à l'adopter. Leur vie, de part leur métier plus qu'incertain et aléatoire pour leur survie, était peu compatible avec la fondation d'une famille. Mais, Duo avait su merveilleusement se montrer persuasif, comme souvent. Son prétoire était infaillible. Sachant habilement jouer sur la corde sensible d'Heero, qui bien que peu évidente n'en était pas moins réelle. Le brillant exposé avait su convaincre le conjoint réfractaire à l'écoute du risque encouru par l'enfant s'il demeurait au sein des services sociaux de L2.

Sans exagération aucune, Duo présenta l'enfer dans lequel serait noyé le jeune perturbateur. Forgeant définitivement la décision d'adoption lorsqu'il évoqua que les autorités n'auraient nul remord à disposer du gamin perdu pour en faire un exemple, en matière d'éducation. Son impudence envers une invitée de prestige, tel que Réléna Peacecraft, serait sévèrement réprimée par son intégration forcée à une maison de correction. Jusqu'à sa majorité. Une telle conséquence, au combien démesurée mais logique au vu des nouvelles directives émises par l'actuel pouvoir en place sur L2, cherchant à hisser la colonie au rang des meilleures et plus fréquentables, ne pouvait qu'infléchir Heero. Le rangeant à la sage décision de Duo.

Cette tête brûlée, connaissant à regret le sort réservé aux malheureux gêneurs, dont il avait plus d'une fois fait parti, implora leur influente amie d'intervenir. Ainsi, Réléna manipula-t-elle, diplomatiquement et dans l'ombre, pour extraire l'enfant de sa future geôle. A ses yeux, pareille sanction, qui se voulait témoin d'une colonie sachant punir tout dérapage, était inenvisageable. Impardonnable. Dès lors, la fine négociatrice fut la garante d'une brillante réussite : l'obtention de la grâce espérée.

Depuis six semaines qu'il partageait leur existence, Yeael ne s'était nullement avéré être une menace. D'un naturel méfiant, Heero avait émis encore quelques réserves à leur retour. Soupçons étayés par l'adorable minois qui pouvait clairement se jouer d'eux. En effet, qui aurait pu garantir que l'enfant n'était pas un redoutable agent infiltré ? Des plans machiavéliques, il en avait lui-même conçu. A cet âge, il était déjà fort bien armé pour affronter hommes dangereux et situations complexes, voir périlleuses. Mais, à l'évidence, son instinct l'avait trompé. Il en était soulagé. La chance offerte au « raton », écumant les pires ruelles, était toute symbolique, connaissant le parcours de son compagnon. Yeael leur était destiné. Après tout, le soldat n'était plus infaillible. Parfois, il était démuni. Sauf peut-être pour évaluer les catastrophes programmées par les deux phénomènes hyperactifs !

L'entente d'intempestifs cris et rires enjoués, détonnant dans tout l'appartement, alors qu'il n'était qu'au seuil du vestibule, lui assura que la journée avait du être agréablement mouvementée et … bordélique. Point rapidement conforté en croisant deux énergumènes se coursant allègrement. Le plus adulte, en théorie, s'évertuait à mitrailler son cadet de pépins de pastèque, qu'il expulsait jovialement d'une bouche bombée par l'incalculable stock préalablement chargé. Tenant d'une main ferme, l'imposante tranche juteuse, réservoir des étranges cartouches, et de l'autre un parapluie qui, d'après la pertinente observation d'Heero, servait d'épée de fortune pour repousser les missiles, tout aussi improbables, bombardés par l'ennemi : des chewing-gums mâchouillés.

Heero, arborant un discret rictus, songea brièvement à réviser sa position quant à la dangerosité de l'ingénieux gamin. Nul doute que la baguette de pain, comiquement molle et recourbée, dont il était possesseur et qu'il brandissait avec conviction pour jouter contre son adversaire, lui octroyait une aura des plus terribles ! Vraiment, Yeael était redoutable. Confortant son potentiel de soldat d'élite, révélé par l'alignement parfait de ses projectiles sur sa cible. Ou, au choix, de sadique et vicieux terroriste vu la magnifique crinière parsemée d'une multitude de tâches colorées, qui exigerait un travail monstre, de longue haleine, pour nettoyer ce chantier ! Immanquablement, Duo souffrirait de s'y être frotté !

- « **Pap'Ro, stoppe-le !** » lui intima énergiquement la voix fluette du petit blond, définitivement et merveilleusement acclimaté à son environnement quotidien vu la spontanéité et l'outrecuidance avec laquelle il l'abordait à présent.

- « **Le combat sera déloyal, si Ro t'aide !** » rouspéta, avec nonchalance, le beau porteur d'une natte agrémentée de substances collantes, accélérant faussement le pas pour gagner du terrain.

- « **C'est pas juste, t'es plus grand que moi !** » s'indigna l'enfant, le menaçant de ses yeux joliment noisette, voyant qu'Heero semblait peu enclin à lui prêter main forte.

Désabusé par cette tonitruante et enfantine mascarade, le nouvel arrivant fourbu, arbitre involontaire demeurant parfaitement neutre cependant, déposa ses affaires dans le placard de l'entrée. Préférant se diriger vers le salon pour y quérir, si possible, quelque repos à son harassante journée. Avant de s'aventurer dans l'échappée belle, des joyeux larrons en foire, il devait canaliser les restes de force et courage survivants en lui. Seulement, la vision de leur baie vitrée, outrageusement barbouillée, acheva de le convaincre que leur demeure était en grand péril avec ces chenapans. Sa neutralité devait avoir une fin, immédiate, au risque de vivre sinon sur un véritable champ de bataille. Apocalyptique capharnaüm indescriptible, d'après sa brève évaluation.

A son grand dam, des graffitis, exposés sur toute la surface polie de la gigantesque vitre, témoignaient de l'occupation artistique de l'après-midi. Et du problématique visionnage d'un certain film datant d'avant les colonies vu la scénographie des lieux ! A n'en pas douter, vu le semblant de gorille, judicieusement dessiné afin de donner l'illusion qu'il était accroché après l'une des tours du quartier, l'équipe de choc avait regardé le destructeur « King Kong ». S'approchant davantage, Heero nota le souci du détail apporté à la magistrale œuvre : le fameux hominidé tenait prisonnier de sa main poilue une silhouette féminine, similaire à celle de l'ancienne Princesse. Lequel des garnements avait eu pareille idée ?

- « **Beau coup de crayon, non ?** » s'enquit Duo, passant en trombe pour un énième tour de piste.

- « **Je vais vous tailler en pièce ! Vous allez faire grise mine !** » rugit Heero, pris d'une folie passagère, mais surtout d'une insoutenable envie de participer véritablement aux insouciants jeux familiaux, embrayant une course poursuite après les infatigables loustics.

Qu'importe si ces divertissements étaient d'une bêtise, d'une stupidité, sans nom et qu'ils foutaient royalement en l'air tout ordre dans le charmant foyer, Heero, braillant tout aussi puissamment qu'eux, ne désirait qu'une chose : être un père détendu. Un père modèle ? Non, il tirait un trait définitif sur ce concept. Terminé d'être le perpétuel laissé pour compte, ne riant quasiment jamais, qu'il fut jadis. Son implication devait, et allait !, être totale s'il ne voulait pas renoncer à de belles surprises. Sincèrement, il adorait contempler ses terreurs s'amusant follement et jouissant de la vie sans autres préoccupations. Duo démontrait efficacement que la vie de père pouvait être tout aussi enjouée qu'emplie de sagesse.

Pour peu qu'il lâche prise, en ne prenant pas tout au sérieux, vivre en famille s'avérait paisible et agréable. Être trois n'y changeait strictement rien. Aussi, à compter de ce jour, même s'il reprocherait sûrement encore la consternante attitude infantile de son amant, Heero se promit de ne plus l'invectiver négativement. Car, il savait pertinemment que les incessantes pitreries étaient le sel de leur vie. Et si les voisins venaient à l'engueuler pour excès de vacarme, il leur expliquerait, le sourire aux lèvres, que la vie est bruyante comme une horde de mammouths en furie ! Qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'être silencieux dans la mort.

- « **A l'assaut !** » s'époumona-t-il, de bon cœur, prenant un malin plaisir à charger les rebelles, muni de moelleux coussins en guise de munitions.

Par miracle, la lassitude, due à sa laborieuse journée, s'envola aussitôt. Un gigantesque et rayonnant sourire témoignait que tout doute était désormais volatilisé, enfoui de son esprit. Ses lumineuses opales bleues cobalt étaient tout aussi rieuses que celles améthystes ou ambrées. A présent, en leur compagnie, Heero profiterait dignement de l'enfance dont il avait été privé. Mettant un point d'honneur à être le plus déluré du trio.

- « **Papa ! Au secours ! Papaaaaa ! **» vociféra, de façon assourdissante, l'assiégé lorsque le démoniaque Shinigami lui tomba enfin sur le poil. S'acharnant puérilement à le cribler de diaboliques chatouilles.

Savoir qu'il avait légitimement sa place dans ce bel ensemble de trublions, doucement dingues, faisait véritablement un bien fou à Heero. Heero, ce jeune père en apprentissage, loin de sa morne existence d'antan.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Guest-land**** : **

_Bienvenue Marine ! Dans l'éventualité où tu reluquerais cette suite : merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. ^^ _

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Bouhhhh ! Gasperkat pour te distraire, à défaut de t'effrayer. ^^_

_Merci, je vais impeccablement bien puisque les épreuves sont finies ! Pénarde jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! *v* Reste à savoir si j'ai brillé ou pas. Patience ! :s Et toi, t'as eu des exams à subir ?_

_Pour cette ficounette (reconvertie exceptionnellement en TS, adieu ô aimé OS !), je suis aux anges puisque t'adores ! Et aujourd'hui ? Sinon, t'es un brin sadique avec Heero pour aimer le voir galérer. Enfin, je suis rassurée : tu le trouves suffisamment humain et attachant. Dommage pour lui, même après un dur entrainement duoesque, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Va souffrir avec les deux garnements !_

_Pour ta fic-kdo, merci pour l'encouragement ! Je stresse (beaucoup) tellement je veux qu'elle soit parfaite, à la hauteur de ton attente. J'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle ne te plaise pas, que sa lecture s'avère décevante. :s_

.

_Pour le mot de la fin : bonnes vacances ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**** :**_ Le soutien, manifesté par certaines, stimule efficacement mon petit neurone. La preuve : en étant agréablement encouragé et titillé, il a encore naturellement pondu une suite bonus ! … Cependant, si vous vous lasser de ces petits OS enchainés, dites-le-moi ! Histoire que je le refreine si l'envie lui venait de réitérer._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Père et impair.»**

~Chapitre 3~

.

.

- « **Ro, ai-je fais quelque chose de répréhensible dernièrement ? **» interrogea Duo, soucieux du manque flagrant d'attention de son conjoint.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, lorsqu'il voulait lui donner le coutumier baiser matinal, ce dernier déportait imperceptiblement sa tête dans la direction opposée. Etrangement, son attitude, désagréablement distante et agaçante selon Duo, coïncidait plus ou moins avec l'arrivée d'Yeael dans leur foyer. Or, malgré son matraquage de neurones, il ne parvenait nullement à en comprendre la raison.

- « **Non.** » rétorqua laconiquement le concerné, faisant discrètement glisser son beau regard bleuté vers le truculent enfant, qui les scrutait avec grand intérêt exprimant ainsi une soif de connaissance intarissable, afin que son compagnon saisisse son trouble à parler plus ouvertement devant le troisième membre familial.

Son imposant pancake en bouche, nappé d'un dégoulinant chocolat noir qui prenait malicieusement la tangente vers le t-shirt propre, Yeael mastiquait, avec application et gourmandise, tout en fixant attentivement et scrupuleusement les deux adultes dans leur routine désarticulée. Quelque chose clochait dans le tableau et il en était parfaitement conscient. Détaillant chacun de leurs gestes, il semblait chercher à résoudre cet ardu problème. Suspecte attitude, répétitive depuis plusieurs jours, ayant le don de rendre Heero plus nerveux encore, au point qu'il ne parvenait plus, aussi naturellement qu'auparavant, à témoigner son affection envers son conjoint.

- « **Pourtant, tu m'évites. Enfin plutôt nos … petits témoignages d'affection.** » bouda tendrement Duo, encore bien trop dans les vapes pour cerner le sous-entendu visuel, s'installant devant le garçonnet sirotant à présent bruyamment son pulpeux jus de fruit pour aider l'énorme morceau avalé à mieux glisser dans sa trachée.

Tout ça, bien évidemment, sans pour autant les lâcher de son regard scrutateur ! Aujourd'hui, il était fermement concentré sur sa cruciale mission. Aucune bêtise ne saurait l'en détourner ! Même sa paille fétiche, qu'il adorait enfoncer profondément dans son nez pour créer des remous dans son verre, prémices à une tempête tropicale selon ses fines explications, était négligée. Tenue, sans aucun remord, à l'écart tant il était obnubilé par sa vitale enquête.

- « **Je suis mal à l'aise. **» murmura Heero, se positionnant, discrètement, de telle façon que Yeael ne puisse le dévisager aussi intensément.

« **Devant lui, ça me semble …** » amorça-t-il, brièvement et excessivement doucement, semblant pratiquement plus mimer ses paroles que les énoncer.

La petite tête blonde, dévorant toujours voracement et consciencieusement son petit déjeuner, ne se formalisa point de cette échappatoire et se déplaça simplement sur la chaise proche de celle de Duo pour avoir un meilleur angle d'étude. Et profiter, par la même occasion, d'une tendresse de son « papa d'amour » qu'il ne se privait pas de papouiller à volonté. A ses yeux, fallait profiter de l'affection octroyée avant qu'un malheur ne l'en prive. Aussi pensait-il rattraper son retard et également se faire un stock conséquent d'agréables souvenirs !

- « **T'as honte de nous ?** » se consterna franchement Duo, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre sur le même ton pour éviter d'ébruiter sa trouvaille aux oreilles indiscrètes. Pour le coup, il se sentait nettement plus réveillé !

« **Nos démonstrations te posent problème, Raton ?** » demanda spontanément et directement l'offensé au petit diable, qu'il surnommait ainsi affectueusement en référence à leur passé similaire dans les rues de L2. Lui au moins, ne s'encombrait pas d'hésitation !

Heero se retourna aussitôt vers l'enfant pour guetter sa réaction. Ce dernier, sans aucune précipitation, fit danser ses jolies billes noisette de l'un à l'autre de ses parents, poursuivant son masticage en règle. Puis, la bouchée engloutie, sourit effrontément, dévoilant avec fierté le trou causé par la perte de sa dent de lait la veille.

- « **Ben … mes copains à l'école disent qu'ils trouvent ça dégueu entre leurs parents. …** » avança-t-il, empoignant son bol fumant du sombre breuvage.

- « **Mais toi, quel est ton avis ?** » s'inquiéta véritablement Duo, plus que crispé, le coupant avec précipitation.

Lui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas réellement songé à cette problématique. Il estimait, peut-être à tort, que sur L2 l'enfant en avait vu bien d'autre pour être choqué par si peu. Personnellement, vivre dans les rues et au contact permanent de personnes en marge de la société ne l'avait jamais intrigué ni révolté. Sa débrouillardise, sa tolérance et son intelligence lui venaient, en partie, de ce passé si « exotique ». Aussi avait-il, naturellement, imaginé que pour Yeael il en serait de même. Or, peut-être s'était-il trop avancé ! Son ouverture d'esprit n'était peut-être pas la résultante de cette unique et rocambolesque expérience !

- « **J'sais pas trop. **» déclara subitement sérieux le facétieux gamin, posant son chocolat chaud pour adopter une pause des plus comiques. A l'allure d'une demi-portion cherchant à imiter un tantinet « Le Penseur » de Rodin.

« **Ca me gêne pas vraiment. … Parce que vous semblez heureux. **» analysa-t-il, se souvenant de la joie non dissimulée les rares fois où ils les avaient surpris à s'embrasser furtivement ou plus longuement.

« **Mais, imaginer mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'un autre, ben c'est carrément beurk !** » expliqua-t-il honnêtement, d'une grimace explicite traduisant parfaitement sa difficulté à saisir le plaisir dans cet acte bizarre.

- « **C'est juste ça ? Que nous soyons deux hommes, qui s'aiment, ne te choquent pas ?** » s'enquit l'énergumène, retrouvant un sourire plus apaisé et attendri tandis que le trublion saisissait à nouveau son cacao matinal, qui lui dessinait de jolies moustaches autours des lèvres.

- « **Je vous aime tous les deux et pourtant je suis un homme !** » conclut merveilleusement, pareille à la plus élémentaire des évidences, le trublion, gonflant accessoirement son petit torse pour manifester son appartenance au monde des « hommes adultes ». Laissant pantois ses deux pères qui ne voyaient pas quoi rétorquer devant une telle marque de sagesse !

- « **T'as raison !** » s'esclaffa un Duo hilare, intimement très fier de leur rejeton et de sa remarquable et pertinente répartie, prouvant qu'il n'était pas dénué d'intelligence malgré son jeune âge.

Heero, stupéfait, regarda ses deux terreurs discuter tranquillement et ouvertement de ces petites choses de la vie comme si de rien n'était. A l'évidence, Duo était nettement plus à l'aise, sans tabou apparent, pour aborder ce genre de sujet. Ou, tout simplement, pour éduquer. Il toisa, plus admiratif encore son compagnon, terriblement déroutant. Comment pouvait-il considérer l'enfant comme ce qu'il était véritablement, vu leurs jeux puérils parfois, pour, l'instant suivant, l'élever au rang de personne douée d'une compréhension et d'une intelligence mature ? Oui, manifestement, Duo savait mieux mener la barque que lui ! Le titre de père parfait n'était pas encore à sa porté, il devrait fournir pas mal d'efforts pour y concourir !

- « **Ok je t'aime, mais interdit de mettre ta langue dans ma bouche comme avec papa !** » avertit le bambin, baisant la joue rieuse sur laquelle il laissa une belle emprunte brune sucrée, avant de quitter la table pour aller s'habiller afin d'accompagner son père au spacio-port.

- « **Shit ! Faudrait que je me hâte également !** » s'affola Duo, jetant un œil à la pendule qui indiquait déjà huit heure vingt cinq. Trente cinq minutes pour achever de se préparer et gagner la piste d'envol tiendrait de l'exploit, voir du miracle vu la circulation et la distance à parcourir !

« **Si je loupe ma navette, Wufei prendra un putain de plaisir à me souffler dans les bronches !** » certifia-t-il, avalant à l'arrache sa tasse de café serré et fortement corsé. Faisant, regrétablement, l'impasse sur les délicieux pancakes qu'il aurait adoré croquer lui aussi.

- « **Et, tous deux, nous savons que je suis le seul habilité à ce privilège.** » s'amusa Heero, agrippant habillement les étroites hanches agitées pour accorder enfin pleinement le baiser matinal lorsque Duo fut à sa hauteur. Profitant, sournoisement, d'être à l'abri des petits yeux curieux pour s'adonner à sa gourmandise préférée.

Enfin, en théorie ! Car, Yeael avait un esprit déterminé. Pour être en paix, il devait avoir la confirmation que tout allait bien dans sa nouvelle famille. Et surprendre, à nouveau, ses deux pères tendrement enlacés pour échanger un écœurant et dégoulinant baiser lui assura que tout allait pour le mieux. … Et qu'il pourrait réellement, et pour longtemps, fermer la grande gueule des petits cons détracteurs de sa cour d'école.

Ces idiots qui ne savaient que répéter bêtement les fumeuses théories et immondes inepties de leurs parents puritains, sans jamais chercher à se fonder leurs propres opinions. Ses impulsifs et fougueux petits poings ne se fatigueraient pas de si tôt de prêcher la bonne parole jusqu'à ce que ces têtes de lard, assez stupides pour se quereller avec un enfant rôdé aux combats de rue !, cessent leurs insultes sur ces deux papas chéris ! Yeael, à l'image de ses pères, n'était pas un innocent chérubin sous ses airs angéliques !

- « **Tu vas me manquer.** » déclara Heero, embrassant Duo sans aucune gêne devant les portes d'embarquement, alors qu'il tenait leur fils sur les épaules pour qu'il ne râle pas et soit aussi grand qu'eux.

- « **Plus peur de nous exposer ?** » le taquina Duo, qui avait fait exprès d'accepter une mission de plusieurs jours pour leur laisser enfin l'opportunité d'être ensemble et lier un véritable lien père-fils. Puis, éventuellement aussi, échauffer un peu plus la libido d'Heero.

Moment que choisit Yeael pour appuyer de tout son poids afin d'abaisser la tête de son père et embrasser lui aussi son amour de papa. Traitrise qui resta quelque peu en travers de la gorge du métis, qui ne broncha pas vraiment mais n'en pensa pas moins. Notant que c'était là, la seconde offensive du petit calculateur ! Il avait, encore nettement en mémoire, le souvenir, du matin même, d'un Duo complètement prisonnier des petits bras enfantin. Et ça commençait à faire beaucoup !

La jalousie, couplée à une certaine rivalité, l'ayant encore légèrement titillé à ce tableau émouvant, il se promit de reconquérir son territoire dès le retour de son homme dans leurs pénates. Car, si lui n'avait plus osé se frotter à son homme, il y en avait un qui ne s'en privait nullement ! Par conséquent, sous peu, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour obtenir sa revanche ! Définitivement, dès les deux semaines d'éloignement écoulées, il se promettait d'avoir Duo pour lui seul ! Et hors de question que le petit monsieur « pot-de-colle » vienne s'incruster dans leur lit ! Cette fois-ci, il ne flancherait pas !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Guest-land**** : **

_Merci Cookie, t'es à croquer ! pfff ^^ _

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Bonjour ! Ouais, toujours moi ! On ne m'arrête plus en ce moment (une semaine sur Potter-land, la suivante ici. Quelle alternance ! Pas sûre que ce rythme dure longtemps) ! ^^ … Je te remercie sincèrement du conseil : une véritable mine d'or ! La preuve, en ne cherchant pas à faire compliqué (ouais donc pas trop creusées les idées u_u') avec cette histoire, par exemple, ben les mots semblent couler d'eux-même. Autant en profiter ! Par contre, tout ce que je voulais avancer est remisé à plus tard. Oups ! _

_Sinon, je suis raviiiiiiie que le chapitre 2 t'ait plus autant. Ce nouvel opus déclenchera-t-il autant de ferveur ? :s … Quant à Heero, t'inquiète, c'est un dur à cuire. Il a connu pire … et connaitra éventuellement pire avec deux terreurs pareilles. ^^_

.

_Merci et à bientôt !_


End file.
